Custom Night (FNaF:SL)
|-|Informacje= Custom Night - dodatek wydany 1 grudnia, 2016 roku do gry Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location wspominający Custom Night z 1 części całego uniwersum oraz 2. Postacie Na potrzeby dodatku, zostały dodane do gry nowe postacie prawdopodobnie by utrudnić rozgrywkę. Yenndo - Endoszkielet pojawiający się w biurze, jeżeli gracz nie podniesie kamery gdy jest on w biurze, zakończy się to jumpscarem. Bonnet - Animatronik-pacynka, bardzo podobna do Bon-Bon'a (pacynki FT. Freddy'ego), w losowym momencie gdy zdejmiemy kamerę z przed oczu. Pojawi się w biurze i zacznie przechodzić do końca ekranu, jeżeli nic nie zrobimy, spowoduje jumpscare. Aby się jej/jego pozbyć należy kliknąć na jej/jego nosek. Bidybab - Pojawi się w wentylacji na wprost, najpierw przy początku od wentylacji, a potem przy biurze. Gdy zobaczymy go blisko do kamery, musimy od razu zamknąć wentylacje. Electrobab - Bardzo podobny do swojej innej wersji mniej więcej Bidybaba. Pojawi się w jednym ze schowków i zacznie czerpać prąd, aby temu zapobiec trzeba porazić go kontrolowanym szokiem. Minireena - Zacznie czerpać tlen na kamerze 06, jeżeli się nic z tym nie zrobi postać zemdleje. Aby temu zapobiec trzeba porazić je kontrolowanym szokiem. Minireena 2 - Pojawi się na ekranie gdy zdejmiemy monitor nic nie można z nimi zrobić. Bardzo utrudniają widok. Lolbit - Zacznie pojawiać się na 3 ekranach w biurze, gdy pojawi się na ostatnim trzecim, pojawi się przed oczami protagonisty. Aby zapobiec temu trzeba wpisać albo na klawiaturze w biurze L O L albo na klawiaturze. Tryby * Angry Ballet - Ballora, Minireena i Minireena 2. * Freddy & Co. - FT. Freddy, Yenndo, FT. Foxy, Bonnet. * Funtime Frenzy - FT. Freddy, Yenndo, FT. Foxy i Lolbit. * Doll's Attack! - Bonnet, Bidybab, Electrobab, Minireena i Minireena 2. * Girl's Night - Ballora, FT. Foxy, Bonnet, Bidybab, Minireena i Minireena 2. * Weirdos - Yenndo, Bonnet, Electrobab, Lolbit i Minireena. * Top Shelf - Ballora, FT. Freddy, Yenndo, FT. Foxy oraz Bonnet. * Bottom Shelf - Bidybab, Electrobab, Lolbit i Minireena. * Cupcake Challenge - Ballora, FT. Freddy, FT. Foxy, Bonnet, Bidybab, Electrobab, Lolbit i Minireena. * Golden Freddy - Wszyscy. Ciekawostki * Lolbit był w oryginalnej grze bez dodatku. Pojawiał się losowo po przegraniu etapu z Funtime Foxy'm i podmieniał maskę prawdopodobnie Ennard'a. * Yenndo pojawiał się podczas używania "Flash Beacona" w etapie z Foxy'm. * Po przejściu kilku trybów na V. Hard pokazywała nam się cutscenka wytłumaczająca dlaczego Ennard'a nie ma w grze. * Mimo iż wiemy dlaczego Ennard'a nie ma w grze, nie wiemy nic o Baby. * W Sister Location oraz Custom Night prawdopobnie gramy synem Williama Afton'a': Mike'm. Może świadczyć o tym cutscenka po trybie ,,Golden Freddy". * Kellen Goff specjalnie dogrywał głosy dla FT. Freddy'ego w Custom Night. * Po przejściu Golden Freddy Mode od aktualizacji ukazuje nam się cutscenka. * Custom Night dzieje się po głównej fabule. * Scott twierdzi że Custom Night jest nie kanoniczne do fabuły, jednak cutscenki pokazują że otwiera sobie furtkę do kolejnej części. * Jedynymi animatronikami z głosami są: Funtime Freddy, Bidybab oraz Ballora(przemawia ona jedynie na koncu nocy). * Lolbit był we FNaF World. |-|Galeria= Bonnet just walkin' through.gif Electrobab Left.gif Ballora CN Jumpscare.gif Electrobab Right.gif Lightage.png LOLbit.png MinusLight.png Bon Bon.gif Bonnet Jumpscare.gif Yenndo Jumpscare.gif Funtime Foxy CN Jumpscare.gif Bidybab CN Jumpscare-0.gif Hqdefault-1.jpg Pobrane (1).jpg Pobrane.jpg UpdateSL.jpg Teaser 2.jpg Kategoria:Fnaf sl Kategoria:Noce